Ruleta
by Sabastu
Summary: La ruleta gira y crea un nuevo mundo. ¿Te atreves a visitarlos? One shots random fluff llenos de dulce para superar las crisis. [ Jerza ] [ Colección de One Shots ] ¡Por un mundo con más Jerza! ¿Me apoyan? .o.)9
1. Galletas

**.**

* * *

 **.**

¡Hola! **U-U/** Ando intentando volver a escribir, esto es una especie de terapia para superar el bloqueo emocional, es como un desgano de escribir (porque de ideas no tengo problemas, tengo un montón xD) que tengo desde hace meses, y me molesta, porque me gusta escribir y de verdad quiero seguir haciéndolo.

En este fic tomo ideas/prompts/fanarts que ustedes me van dejando, los meto en una app de ruleta y escribo del que salga. Así de sencillo y eficaz. xD

En fin, espero que de algo sirva esta terapia, y les advierto, los one shots de este fic serán fluff, y azúcar y *les tira insulina*

Lol.

De antemano, gracias por leer y por dejar un comentario. NwN/

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Disclaimer** : Fairy Tail y sus personajes pertenecen a Hiro Mashima.

* * *

 **Referencias De Lectura** :

 **Diálogo.**

 _«Pensamientos»_

Narración.

* * *

 **Sorteo** :

El sorteo cayó en el prompt: **Galletas.** Y fue propuesto por: **Vale.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Sorteo Uno**

― **Galletas ―**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

La niña zapateaba el suelo con algo de impaciencia cuando él por fin tomó las llaves.

 _Sin duda su sobrina honoraria se parecía a su madre._

A pesar de no ser su hija biológica, la pequeña Meredy compartía muchas características con Ultear, y entre esas tantas se encontraba la manía de querer controlar el tiempo y ser siempre puntuales, y en ese momento; él, Jellal Fernandes, estaba interfiriendo con esa segunda manía de su pequeña sobrina, pero bueno, nada podía hacer para remediarlo ahora.

Aunque tal vez, si hubiese pasado menos tiempo viéndose al espejo, practicando un semblante relajado o escogiendo una camisa apropiada o menos tiempo cepillándose los dientes o tratando de acomodarse su cabello rebelde, tal vez, solo tal vez, ya habrían terminado con ese favor que le había pedido su prima Ultear y por el cual la pequeña de cabello rosa con el uniforme de la brigada _"Sorcière"_ de los _Boys & Girls Scouts_ lo miraba con un puchero.

― **Ya vamos a salir, Mer** ―le dijo para tranquilizarla mientras tomaba dos grandes bolsas llenas con las cajas de galletas que Ultear le había llegado a dejar la noche anterior ya que ella tenía que trabajar y como Jellal trabajaba mayormente desde casa y la niña debía salir a vender con urgencia para que su escuadra ganara el premio como las mejores vendedoras.

 _Jellal era el niñero gratis de Ultear._

― **¡Sííí~!** ―exclamó la niña subiendo las manos al aire y reacomodándose la boina del uniforme en el espejo cerca de la puerta, espejo que también aprovechó su azulado tío para volver a mirar su cabello y soltar un suspiro porque de nuevo su cabello había hecho lo que le daba la gana.

 _Ni siquiera sabía para que se esforzaba en peinárselo._

Bueno, la verdad sí sabía, el motivo era el mismo por el cual se había retrasado tanto en alistarse a pesar de que él no era un hombre vanidoso.

 _Un único y hermoso y escarlata motivo._

― **¿Iremos a la casa de la señorita Erza?** ―preguntó Meredy y Jellal asintió con una sonrisa que Ultear solo tildaría de idiota enamorado.

 _Y la verdad era la mejor descripción._

Desde que la conoció hacía casi más de un año cuando ella se mudó casi al frente de su casa, la joven de hermoso cabello escarlata había llamado su atención, y luego de diversas interacciones con ella se había enamorado irremediablemente de la _señorita Erza,_ como la llamaba Meredy al ser esta su maestra de escuela.

― **La señorita Erza sin duda estará feliz de comprar tus galletas** ―de eso no le cabía la menor duda, ya había comido varias veces con ella ―el mismo día de su mudanza y luego cuando cierto viernes descubrieron que compartían el mismo restaurante favorito―, y aunque Erza se veía muy feliz al comer cualquier cosa, sus ojos brillaban de manera especial cuando se trataba de algo dulce.

 _Y con fresas, especialmente._

― **¡Síí! ¡Ella es la que más galletas me ha comprado! ¿Iremos primero a dónde mi maestra?** ―preguntó mientras Jellal le colocaba una mochila llena de lazos y parches de logros _scout_ en la espalda.

― **No, iremos de último** ―eso era parte de su plan del día por el cual estaba tan nervioso ―y vanidoso―, ese día por fin se iba a animar a pedirle salir a cenar con él con motivos más allá de una amistad entre vecinos, la verdad sentía que tenía buenas posibilidades de que ella aceptase, admitía que a veces las conversaciones con la maestra de su sobrina podían sonar a oídos de terceros como flirteo.

 _Y él no podía negarse que esas eran sus intenciones._

― **Pero mamá siempre dice que hay que ir primero a donde la señorita Erza porque así vendemos todo más rápido** ―le miró confundida y Jellal negó con la cabeza, sin duda Ultear sabía de la debilidad de la maestra y por eso se aprovechaba de ello.

― **Bueno, a diferencia de tu mamá yo no soy un aprovechado** ―Jellal abrió la puerta―. **Ni tengo la mente de un** _ **sádico**_ ―susurró por lo bajo para sí mismo.

― **¿Qué dijiste, tío?**

― **N-nada...** ―carraspeó―, **¿nos vamos ya?**

― **¡Sí!** ―exclamó de nuevo saliendo de la casa casi que corriendo para después voltearse con curiosidad en la mirada―. **Tío, ¿qué es un sádico?** ―el joven soltó un largo suspiro, al igual que Ultear esa pequeña tenía un oído fino y una vez se interesaba en algo no lo soltaba, Meredy no era una niña con la cual descuidarse.

Iba a ser una larga tarde.

 _...Llena de explicaciones para una pequeña niña muy despierta..._

 **.**

 **[ J & E ]**

 **.**

Por fin llegaban a la última puerta.

Solo cuatro cajas de galletas les quedaban y Jellal estaba más que sorprendido que solo eso quedase de las casi cuarenta que habían llevado para vender, cuando le preguntó a Meredy si así de rápido solía vender las galletas, la niña negó y dijo que por eso su mamá había hecho un plan y le había pedido a él de favor ir con ella.

Jellal decidió preguntarle luego a Ultear sobre eso.

 _En ese momento debía enfocarse en su misión._

Invitar a salir formalmente a la hermosa vecina de cabellera escarlata.

― **Tío, si no tocas la puerta la maestra no saldrá** ―dijo la niña emocionada por vender las últimas galletas, por primera vez iba a lograrlo en un solo día.

― **Sí, yo...** **sí...** ―Jellal respiró hondo y tocó dos veces la puerta, escuchó los pasos acercarse y aprovechó el reflejo de la ventana adornada con cortinas color menta para verificar su apariencia.

 _«¡Ya cálmate!»_ se regañó a sí mismo en tanto la puerta se abría a medias y la joven dueña de sus suspiros ―y de sus inadecuados sueños― salía con una sonrisa emocionada.

 _«Es por Meredy y las galletas, ella sonríe así por Meredy y las galletas»_ Se volvió a regañar mentalmente porque esa sonrisa le hacía imaginar posibilidades y esperanzas que aún no debían vagar libres por su cabeza.

― **¡Hola, Meredy!** ―se agachó y colocó su mano sobre la cabeza de la niña quien sonrió encantada―. **¿Has traído mi tesoro contigo?** ―le habló con tono conspiratorio demasiado adorable para el hombre que la veía y sonreía atontado.

― **¡Sííí~!** ―la niña señaló tras ella, Erza abrió más la puerta y hasta en ese momento la maestra se percató de que la pequeña esta vez no estaba acompañada de su madre sino de... _Jellal_ ―. **¡Y mi tío se aseguró de que fueran todas de fresas porque son sus favoritas, señorita Erza!**

La señorita Erza sintió calor en sus mejillas y su lengua pareció hacerse un nudo.

― **H-hey...** ―intentó saludar a Jellal y soltó un sonido extraño y se avergonzó, su apuesto vecino siempre la volvía un amasijo de nervios cuando le sonreía de la manera en que lo estaba haciendo en ese momento.

 _«¿Cómo puede ser justo que un hombre sea tan apuesto?»_ Reclamó su mente.

Desde que lo conoció el día en que Jellal le ayudó con la mudanza y luego ella le invitó a almorzar en agradecimiento, Erza solía debatirse en cuál de todas las cualidades de Jellal le atraía más, porque Jellal tenía un rostro sumamente apuesto, una altura perfecta, un cuero tonificado ―y sí, admitía que cuando Jellal cortaba el césped de su casa ella prestaba más atención a la ventana por si el calor lo hacía subirse la camisa para secarse el sudor de la cara y como solía suceder cuando eso pasaba, sus ojos prestaban bastante atención al espectáculo que comprobaba eso de lo tonificado―, también estaba su cabello azul y rebelde que le encantaba, sus hermosos ojos avellana junto el misterioso tatuaje de su mejilla, o su voz gentil y profunda, pero además ―y aún más importante― su vecino también era inteligente, divertido, amable y tenía un corazón de oro.

 _Lo había comprobado de muchas maneras._

Y sí, tal vez ella exageraba en toda las virtudes que veía en Jellal Fernandes, pero como le decía Mirajane ―la dueña de su restaurante favorito― mientras señalaba a su rubio prometido de ceño fruncido, cuando cupido te flecha, te flecha.

 _Y Erza estaba flechada._

― **Espero no le hayamos molestado** ―la voz de Jellal la hizo parpadear varias veces y se avergonzó más al pensar por cuando tiempo se le había quedado viendo como tonta.

― **Oh... n-no...** ―negó―, **para nada. Solo leía un libro...**

― **¿Un libro interesante?** ―continuó él con amabilidad―. **¿De qué trataba?**

― **Ohm... es... ¡Técnicas de educación! ¿Cómo estás, Meredy?** ―respondió nerviosa y cambió el tema.

Erza preferiría que el suelo se la tragase antes de confesarle a Jellal que estaba leyendo una novela erótica de Madame Pegasus y que de vez en cuando el protagonista terminaba imaginándoselo con cabello azul y ojos avellana.

 _¡Ni loca se lo diría!_

― **¡Hoy vendimos muchas galletas!** ―le informó la niña y Erza aprovechó para por fin para despegar su mirada de la de él―. **¡Mi tío Jellal es un amuleto de la suerte!**

― **¿Un amuleto de la suerte?** ―Erza preguntó curiosa y Jellal rió por las ocurrencias de la hija de su prima.

― **¡Sí!** ―continuó Meredy emocionada y bajo la voz como si contara un secreto―. **Mi mamá dijo que si mi tío Jellal me llevaba las mujeres de la cuadra abrirían sus carteras o lo que él quisiera.**

― **Oh...** ―dijo Erza sin saber que más decir por la inesperada respuesta de la niña y porque la verdad sabía que Ultear no se equivocaba, desde los primeros días en que comenzó a vivir en ese lugar se había dado cuenta que Jellal era un hombre cotizado por las mujeres y algunos hombres del vecindario.

Realmente se sorprendía de que él fuese soltero.

 _Y le alegraba, aunque esto solía tratar de negárselo._

Por otra parte, Jellal maldijo a Ultear con el pensamiento mientras trataba de controlar su cara ardiente.

 _¿Cómo era posible que Ultear le dijese esas cosas a una niña de ocho años?_

― **Meredy...** ―comenzó Jellal pero luego negó, eso lo tenía que hablar con Ultear y no con Meredy que solo repetía lo que escuchaba, y además, probablemente la última parte su prima lo había dicho sin querer que la niña lo escuchara.

 _O al menos eso esperaba, la verdad Ultear era un caso perdido._

― **¿Y cuántas galletas te quedan?** ―preguntó Erza para tratar de dejar lado el ambiente un tanto incómodo que se formó.

― **Cuatro cajas, aunque el señor de la esquina dijo que...**

― **¡Que la próxima compra más!** ―con la cara roja Jellal interrumpió a Meredy para evitar que contase la propuesta que le hizo a él, definitivamente Meredy era demasiado comunicativa y le hacía falta un filtro.

Erza rió y asintió.

― **Creo que ya entiendo lo que pasó** ―le miró traviesa―, **el señor de la esquina habla mucho con Mirajane y creo saber por qué está tan interesado en...** _ **las galletas...**_ ―Jellal miró hacia un lado totalmente apenado.

A Erza le pareció tan adorable que sintió su corazón perder un par de latidos.

― **Yo... iré por el dinero...** ―Erza se levantó por completo y sonrió a Meredy antes de entrar a la casa a buscar su cartera.

Jellal suspiró de nuevo.

 _A como iba la conversación, lo de la cita iba terminar en un fracaso._

― **¿Cuánto sería por las cuatro cajas?** ―preguntó Erza a varios pasos de la puerta en tanto buscaba en su cartera.

― _ **Con una cita y un beso basta para mí...**_ ―susurró Jellal.

― **¿Cuánto dijiste? Perdón, pero no escuché** ―dijo Erza al llegar de nuevo a la puerta, y Jellal negó apenado y aliviado de que no lo escuchase.

― **¡Ocho jewels!** ―respondió Meredy quitándole la bolsa con las cajas de galletas que llevaba su tío para ponerlas frente a los pies de su sonriente maestra que pagaba a Jellal―. **Y mi tío dijo que una cita y un beso...**

El mundo se detuvo para Jellal.

 _¿¡De verdad Meredy acababa de decirle eso a Erza!?_

 _¿¡De verdad!?_

Jellal negó.

Eso solo podía ser una pesadilla, sí, eso era, por eso cerró los ojos y volvió a abrirlos para volver a la realidad.

Y en esa realidad, Erza le miraba con una expresión irreconocible para él.

 _«¡Demonios!»_

No era una pesadilla.

― **Yo...** ―Jellal miró a todos lados y luego carraspeó, metió sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón y luego de contar hasta siete decidió que si ya había llegado a tal grado de vergüenza, mejor se permitía caer hasta al fondo, así que juntó el valor y la dignidad que le quedaban para hacer la pregunta que había ido a hacer―. **Erza, yo...**

― **Sí...** ―con mejillas rojas respondió ella a la pregunta que él no había hecho aún y cuando se miraron pudo ver que en ella se encontraba la misma pena y anhelo que había en él―, **es decir... yo...** ―Erza jugó con las puntas de su cabello sin saber que decir.

 _Y por fin Jellal se atrevió._

― **¿Te gustaría... que tengamos una cita y cenar conmigo esta noche?** ―preguntó, aliviado al por fin preguntarle y sintiendo un delicioso cosquilleo expandiéndose en su pecho cuando ella asintió con la cabeza y le sonrió con esa sonrisa que Ultear denominaba sonrisa de enamorados.

 _Al parecer ellos dos tenían eso también en común._

Meredy, por su parte, veía del uno al otro con ojos entrecerrados para luego soltar un suspiro, a veces los adultos actuaban muy extraño.

― **Supongo que esta cena significa que tendré que evitar al vecino de la esquina por un tiempo** ―dijo ella para agregar humor y controlar sus nervios.

― **No te preocupes** ―se acercó a la maestra―, **si sigue viendo a Gray como escuché que lo hace, Juvia se encargará de él** ―ambos rieron y Meredy se sentó en la gradilla que daba a la acera porque esa conversación ya no le interesaba.

Aunque la verdad se sentía feliz de ver a su tío y a su maestra sonriendo tanto, siempre le había parecido que ellos sonreían más cuando estaban juntos.

 _Meredy era una niña muy perceptiva._

― **Entonces...** ―Jellal se volvió a buscar a Meredy y luego volvió a mirar a Erza―, **¿nos vemos esta noche? ¿A las siete le parece bien, señorita** _ **Scarlet**_ **? ―** preguntó acariciando su cabello.

― **A las siete...** ―respondió encantada, adoraba como él pronunciaba su apellido y como sus dedos peinaban su cabellera.

― **Bien...** ―sonrió―, **bien...** ―repitió entusiasmado―. **¡Oh!** ―le devolvió el dinero―. **Creo que dije que con eso pagabas las galletas** ―le cerró un ojo y Erza rió aceptando el dinero, mas cuando la mano de Jellal contactó con la de ella, decidió dar un paso más en ese avance inesperado del día con su amable y apuesto vecino.

― **Jellal...** ―el joven le prestó atención y Erza miró rápidamente hacia donde Meredy estaba, al ver que la niña no les veía sonrió traviesa y dio un paso más hacia Jellal y lo besó de sorpresa, pensó que él no reaccionaría debido a eso, pero cuando estaba por separarse de él, los dedos de Jellal se enredaron en su cabello y la forma en que movió sus labios contra los de ella la hizo derretirse por completo y se perdió en sus caricias.

 _Se sintió muchísimo mejor que todas esas veces en que lo había imaginado._

Cuando él se separó un poco de ella, ambos apenas tuvieron la fuerza de voluntad de abrir sus ojos y suprimir un suspiro de deleite.

 _Casi, casi logran suprimirlo._

― **Creo que ahora sí pagué por completo las galletas...** ―dijo ella en un susurro con el poco aliento que acababa de recuperar y Jellal rió.

― **Con esta clase de pagos terminaré comprándole a Meredy todas las cajas para luego venir a revendértelas a ti...** ―ambos miraron divertidos a la pequeña que llamaba a Pantherlily, el gato negro del matrimonio vecino.

― **Bueno, no voy a decirle que no a tal oferta...** ―Erza le robó otro beso cuando el volvió a verla―. **Nos vemos a las siete,** _ **Jellal**_ **...** ―con una sonrisa igual de boba que la de él, Erza se separó de Jellal, tomó la bolsa de galletas y entró a su casa para buscar en su montaña de ropa el atuendo perfecto para esa noche.

 _Iba a ser una gran noche._

― **Nos vemos...** ―se despidió él de la puerta ya cerrada y terminó con un suspiro ensoñador.

― **¿Tío Jellal, la maestra Erza se convertirá en mi tía?** ―la voz de la pequeña rompió su burbuja escarlata.

― **¿¡Eh-h!?** ―fue su madura respuesta de adulto.

― **Los besos en la boca son para la gente que se va a casar** ―Jellal se sonrojó ante lo que la pequeña que lo miraba acusatoria decía―, **eso dice mi mamá...**

― **Bueno** ―Jellal volteó a mirar a la puerta y sonrió―, **ya veremos... ya veremos...**

La niña sonrió y corrió a tomar la mano de su tío favorito.

― **¿Puedo llevar los anillos en su boda, tío Jellal?** ―la pequeña niña continuó mientras cruzaban la calle para llegar a su casa, Jellal rió antes de contestar.

― **Creo que si me consigues más galletas de fresa tal vez pueda lograr que la señorita Erza se case conmigo** ―Jellal se agachó hasta la altura de la niña cuando terminaron de cruzar la calle― **¿tenemos un trato?**

― **¡Trato!** ―aseguró decidida.

La tarde cayó y la noche llegó.

Meses más tarde la pequeña niña los anillos llevó.

 _...Y junto al pastel de bodas, una montaña de galletas de fresa se lució..._

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **¿Reviews?**

 **Sus reviews motivan a los fickers a escribir**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Rincón De La Escritora En Proceso** **:**

Espero les haya gustado, y les advertí que era puro fluff. xDD

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Mil gracias por leer.**

 **¡Adieu!**

 **.o./**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**


	2. Venganza

**.**

* * *

 **.**

 **¡Hola!** .o./ En esta ocasión el prompt que cayó es uno de los de mi propia lista de pendientes xD Así que lo combiné con un arte de Mashima en el que Erza está vestida de traje y lentes en una oficina ya que me habían pedido varias veces escribir algo sobre esa imagen, y bueno, lo combiné aquí. Espero les guste. ¡Y hasta el próximo sorteo!

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Disclaimer** : Fairy Tail y sus personajes pertenecen a Hiro Mashima.

* * *

 **Referencias De Lectura** :

 **Diálogo.**

 _«Pensamientos»_

Narración.

* * *

 **Sorteo** :

El sorteo cayó en el prompt: **Dulce Venganza.** Y fue propuesto por: **Le Yo xD.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Sorteo Dos**

― **Venganza ―**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

El agua caía deliciosamente caliente.

Jellal cerró los ojos un momento y se dejó envolver por las sensaciones del agua, el vapor, el olor del jabón de fresas de Erza y el delicioso ardor que le producían las marcas que ella le había dejado en la espalda con sus uñas.

 _A veces era un tanto masoquista._

Pero es que esa sensación le hacía recordar esos dulces momentos y por tanto la disfrutaba, y esas marcas en especial se le hacían como trofeos pues las había ganado luego de tener a su adorada y guerrera escarlata a su merced.

Sonrió.

A él generalmente no le importaba quien llevara el control en la cama ―o sofá, o desayunador, o alfombra o etc― pero de vez en cuando iniciaban un pequeño juego en que uno buscaba dominar al otro hasta volverlo un mar de suplicas y gemidos. Justo la noche anterior había sido Erza quien había casi implorado bajo él mientras vocalizaba su nombre y varias frases incoherentes en tanto él jugaba con su cuerpo y con su placer libremente.

 _Tantos deliciosos gemidos formaron su nombre la noche anterior._

Movió la cabeza de un lado al otro para borrar la imagen.

No tenía tiempo para encargarse de las consecuencias si dejaba que su mente reviviera esas vivencias.

Con un largo suspiro terminó de enjuagarse y cerró la ducha, tomó una toalla, se secó el cabello y el cuerpo y luego la colocó anudada en su cintura, aunque esta terminó bajando a sus caderas, cuando abrió la puerta de vidrio totalmente empañada por el vapor del agua, no pudo evitar sonreír.

― **¿Esa es la camisa que acabo de planchar?** ―elevó una ceja, intentaba sonar serio pero sabía que no le había salido nada bien, era difícil adquirir tal tono de voz cuando la mujer con la que estaba de fantasear en la ducha se presentaba ante él con nada más que su camisa blanca de vestir abierta y un par de lentes.

 _Mostraba todo y a la vez no mostraba nada._

― **No estoy segura...** ―la hermosa mujer se sentó en el mueble cerca del lavabo, cruzó los brazos bajó sus pechos y también se cruzó de piernas mientras lo miraba con ojos traviesos.

Jellal tuvo que morderse la mejilla.

Solo verla ahí y así, comenzaba a crearle problemas debajo de la toalla.

 _Y no tenía tiempo._

― **La verdad estoy bastante seguro** ―no le importó que su voz saliese algo ronca porque no había modo de evitarlo.

― **¿La necesitas?**

― **Bastante** ―Jellal se pasó una mano por el cabello mojado y se lo hizo para atrás―. **No sé si recuerdas que hoy por nada del mundo puedo llegar tarde. Hoy llega mi supervisor.**

Erza asintió.

― **Entonces será mejor que vengas a recuperarla.**

― **Erza...**

― _ **Jellal**_ **...** ―la mujer comenzó a peinarse el cabello por sobre un hombro, él se quedó hipnotizado viendo sus dedos perderse en esas hermosas hebras escarlata que a él le encantaba peinar.

― **No tengo tiempo...** ―se obligó a decir.

― **¿Estás seguro?** ―Erza inclinó la cabeza de un lado. Mostrando su delicado cuello que en ese momento tenía una marca que él se había encargado de dejar la noche anterior mientras ella suplicaba por más, Jellal ahogó un gruñido.

Erza se estaba vengando.

 _Y ese gruñido no era para nada de molestia._

― _ **Scarlet**_ **...**

― **Solo ven por ella** ―sus ojos brillaron con el color de un tentador y dulce chocolate y el joven de cabellera azulada no pudo hacer más que caminar hacia ella como si él fuese una palomilla encandilada con la luz, ni siquiera se dio cuenta cuando estuvo tan cerca que ella descruzó las piernas, abrazándolo con ellas y apegándolo a su cálido cuerpo.

― **¿Es tu camisa?** ―preguntó Erza acariciando con sus suaves manos de su abdomen hasta sus pectorales, enviando exquisitos escalofríos por su cuerpo.

― **Es mi camisa...**

― **¿La necesitas?** ―repitió en un susurro contra sus labios.

― **A ti, sí..** ―Jellal intentó besarla pero ella sonrió y se apartó un poco.

― **Y dime...** ―una de las manos de Erza descendió hasta el bulto que se había creado bajo su toalla, haciendo que el hombre en medio de sus piernas se tensara―. **¿No tienes tiempo,** _ **Jellal**_ **?**

Jellal contestó atrayéndola hacia sí y besándola con fuerza, sus dedos no tardaron en perderse entre su sedoso cabello escarlata y las manos de ella abrazaron su cuello, sus labios conocían perfectamente como sincronizarse y por tanto no tardaron en dejarse perder en las sensaciones que llenaban el baño con un calor mayor al que producía la ducha.

 _Exquisito calor que los llenó por completo._

― **Cama...** ―susurró ella en algún momento, abrazándolo con sus piernas con más fuerza y Jellal bajó una de sus manos hasta su espalda baja, la empujó contra sí y la llevó alzada hasta el lugar, un remolino de sabanas y ropa que habían dejado la noche anterior.

 _No habían tenido tiempo para arreglar nada._

Jellal la acostó en medio de suspiros necesitados, pero antes de que se diese cuenta, su belleza escarlata usó sus piernas y un pequeño mordisco en su cuello para desbalancearlo y dejarlo a él de espaldas contra la cama. Jellal estuvo a punto de decir algo pero la sonrisa de ella lo volvió a encantar, algo que aprovechó Erza para descender sobre él, besó su mejilla tatuada, su cuello, sus pectorales, su abdomen y sobre el bulto duro bajo el paño que apenas lo cubría, Jellal no contuvo el gruñido que provocó ese placer, menos con la mirada que Erza le dirigió mientras desanudaba la toalla, a pesar de los lentes que portaba ella, toda la intensión de la peli-escarlata se reflejó en sus ojos y Jellal tragó grueso.

Sus manos agarraron la tela de las sabanas bajo él con fuerza.

Erza besó de nuevo desde su ombligo, bajó por sus caderas, y descendió poco a poco hasta la base de su dureza, allí besó y Jellal cerró los ojos, y Erza besó su longitud y lamió y besó y...

― **Creo que tienes razón...** _ **no hay tiempo**_ ―una tela cayó sobre el rostro del hombre y abrió los ojos―. **Será mejor que te vistas** ―la mujer le dio un beso a través de la blanca tela y cuando Jellal se la quitó pudo observar la espalda de una desnuda Erza caminar hasta el baño―. **Sé que te irá bien,** _ **Jellal**_ **...** ―le cerró un ojo coqueto antes de cerrar la puerta.

― **¡Es una broma!** ―dijo entre incrédulo y divertido―. **¡Erza!** ―se miró la entrepierna― **¡Esto es cruel!** ―la puerta volvió a abrirse, la mujer ya no tenía los lentes pero la sonrisa traviesa había aumentado.

― **La venganza es dulce** ―le tiró un beso y lo siguiente que escuchó Jellal fue la ducha.

― **Sabía que me cobraría lo de anoche, pero** _ **esto**_ **...** ―suspiró y se llevó una mano a la cara.

El _problema_ le llevó un buen rato en desaparecer.

La frustración se quedó.

 _...Pero al menos llegó a tiempo, aunque con la camisa arrugada..._

 **.**

 **] J & E [**

 **.**

Lo observaba divertida.

La había saludado al llegar como todos los días, con una sonrisa le había dicho que el supervisor lo había felicitado en su informe, y había compartido con ella y con los demás en la reunión luego del primer receso, pero en su mirada había un pequeño reproche y una pizca de diversión.

 _«¿Me preguntó si pensará en alguna revancha?»_ Erza se mordió el labio, lo que le había hecho en la mañana había sido difícil para ella, por poco y se olvida de su pequeña venganza al ver sus hermosos rasgos contraídos de placer.

 _«Sin duda para él fue más... duro...»_ Rió internamente de su propia broma.

Definitivamente Jellal iba a vengarse por eso.

 _Y se suponía que debería preocuparse, pero en realidad le emocionaba._

― **Ara... ¿De nuevo fantaseando con el profesor Fernandes?** ―la voz a su espalda la hizo casi brincar.

― **N-no sé de qué hablas, Mira...** ―Erza negó, aunque estaba segura que la profesora de música sabía que ella y el profesor provisional de cabello azul tenían algo, prefería no confirmar nada. A Jellal estaban por aprobarle una plaza en esa institución y no quería que la relación entre ellos fuese un obstáculo, aunque en realidad las relaciones entre personal no estaban prohibidas.

 _«¿Entonces por qué lo escondemos?»_ Se preguntó a sí misma y la única respuesta que le llegó es que ella lo había decidido así, al menos hasta que Jellal no terminase su periodo de prueba, y eso que ya vivían juntos desde hacía cuatro meses, además de los cinco meses que llevaban de relación antes de eso.

 _Se habían conocido hacía dos años en un seminario._

― **¿No sabes de que hablo, eh?** ―la profesora de blanca cabellera le dio su sonrisa dulce y diabólica―. **Llevas un buen rato observándolo.**

― **Solo estaba mirando a la nada** ―se excusó lo mejor que pudo y se acomodó los lentes, en realidad solo los necesitaba para usar la lap top pero le gustaba usarlos en clases porque eran como parte de su atuendo de profesora.

Aunque también formaban parte de otros atuendos que usaba con Jellal en ciertos juegos.

 _A ella le gustaban los disfraces y él se entretenía de lo lindo quitándoselos._

Se sonrojó.

― **Así que la "la** _ **nada**_ **" te sonroja...** ―se rió Mirajane con dulzura malévola―. **Ara... ¡Que raro fetiche!**

― **¡No tengo fetiches!** ―la regañó y se ganó la mirada de las otras personas que estaban en el salón de profesores, su cara se puso roja pero supo que se puso radioactiva cuando escuchó la risita contenida de él.

 _Como recordándole que él SÍ que sabía y conocía todos esos fetiches que negaba._

Miró a Jellal con reproche.

 _«Ya verás...»_ se dijo para sí, carraspeó y controló sus capilares.

― **Profesor Fernandes** ―dijo en tono totalmente profesional―. **Hoy su camisa está bastante arrugada, ¿le sucedió algo? ¿Se quedó** _ **sin tiempo**_ **esta mañana?** ―iba a formar una sonrisa al verlo parpadear sorprendido por ese comentario de ella, pero el verlo sonreír de repente la puso nerviosa.

― **Vaya, no sabía que usted me ponía tanta atención a diario, profesora Scarlet** ―un par de silbidos se dejaron oír y Erza sintió las orejas rojas.

― **¡Y-yo no le pongo tanta atención a diario!**

― **¿Entonces cómo sabe que hoy mi camisa está particularmente más arrugada que otros días?**

― **Bueno, es que...** ―Erza sentía las miradas curiosas hacia ellos dos―. **Solo fue una observación...**

― **Oh, en ese caso** ―Jellal se acercó unos pasos al cubículo de ella, al igual que el de los demás profesores el de Erza tenía libros, papeles, exámenes, una portátil, y demás enceres de oficina, pero en medio de esas cosas también habían objetos que él le había regalado ―como un pequeño gatito negro― ella los camuflaba entre los demás objetos, al igual que hacía él en su escritorio, eran sus pequeños secretos―. **¿Quiere que le cuente lo que me pasó esta mañana?**

La vio cruzarse de brazos y retroceder un paso.

― **N-no...** ―apenas fue audible su respuesta.

Jellal asintió con una sonrisa victoriosa.

Erza se clavó las uñas en el brazo.

 _¡No era justo que le ganara!_

Además,

 _«¿No le irá a contar a los demás lo que de verdad pasó, verdad?»_

― **Pensándolo bien** ―dijo ella cuando Jellal iba a voltearse―. **Tal vez sea una anécdota divertida para todos, creo que debería contarla** ―alzó la ceja retadora―. **¿Qué dicen, compañeros?**

― **¡Que la cuente!** ―dijo la profesora de historia.

― **Yo quiero saber** ―dijo el profesor de educación física.

― **Vamos, quiero reírme de algo** ―apoyó el rubio profesor de química con su sonrisa burlona.

Erza vio a Jellal enrojecer.

No, él no contaría lo que le pasó esa mañana.

 _O mejor dicho, lo que casi le pasa esa mañana pero no sucedió._

― **Creo... que mejor para después...** ―carraspeó.

― **Cuenta, Fernandes**

Jellal le dio una pequeña mirada de preocupación a Erza pero luego suspiró.

 _Erza no le iba a ayudar._

Ella estaba disfrutando ese juego.

 _Un juego que él también iba a disfrutar, entonces._

― **Solo dejen que coma lo que vine a comer y les cuento** ―todos asintieron y Erza contuvo la risa, era obvio que Jellal necesitaba tiempo para inventar algo, sin embargo su gozo desapareció cuando lo vio sacar un pudin de fresa con chocolate del refrigerador compartido de profesores.

 _«¡No!»_

Una vez a la semana y luego de la reunión de profesores, el director Makarov compraba de esos pudines para todos, pero todos sabían que el de fresa y chocolate era de ella.

 _Solo de ella._

 _«¡No, no se atreverá!»_ se aseguró a sí misma, pero la sonrisa de él era una de venganza.

― **¡Ese pudín es de...!** ―Erza escuchó a uno de los profesores intentar advertirle que eso era de ella, todos sabían que eran sagrados y sabían lo que les pasaba a quienes osaban tocarlo, pero entonces el sello hermético al romperse ahogó todos los sonidos.

 _¡Lo había abierto!_

― **Nunca había probado este sabor** ―dijo Jellal después de una segunda cucharada ante la mirada atónita y preocupada de todos en el salón de profesores―. **Creo que me gusta.**

― **Fernandes...** ―divertido, el profesor Laxus miró a Erza y luego a él―. **¡Joder!** **Si no querías contarlo no tenías por qué suicidarte.**

 _Sin embargo, él solo sonrió._

― **Con su permiso** ―dijo después de una tercera cucharada―, **tengo que llegar a mi siguiente clase** ―se encaminó a la puerta, se sentía victorioso pero sabía que Erza se lo haría pagar en la casa.

Y muy caro.

 _Eso le emocionaba más de lo que le preocupaba._

― **Profesor Fernandes...** ―escuchó la voz de ella, contenida, una tranquilidad que lo asustó, se volteó poco a poco a mirarla.

 _No debió de hacerlo._

La manera en que se había casi sentado en el escritorio, cruzada de brazos y piernas ―esas hermosas piernas enfundadas en pantis negras― y sujetado los lentes casi que con inocencia, con una sonrisa y mirada que le recordaron a la Erza semidesnuda de esa mañana en el baño, todo eso lo hizo empezar a sentir los pantalones un poco incomodos.

 _¡Que cruel era!_

― **Dime** ―le dijo con esa voz tentadora, justo como en la mañana, ladeando la cabeza y exponiendo el cuello, en donde apenas se veía la marca que le había hecho la noche anterior―. **¿No tienes tiempo,** _ **Jellal**_ **?**

Las palabras de la mañana y su nombre sonó casi a una súplica en sus labios.

 _¡Mil veces cruel!_

Jellal supo que su cara se puso roja radiactivo por el calor que sintió quemarlo desde las orejas hasta el cuello, y si eso no fuese suficiente para saberlo, los chiflidos y risitas de los profesores se lo dejaron bien claro.

Pero bueno, era mejor que la sangre se lo fuese para la cara y no para... _abajo_.

 _Ya en la mañana le había costado demasiado deshacerse de ese problema._

Jellal se encaminó hacia la puerta.

Era mejor retirarse del lugar.

 _«O...»_

La idea cruzó su mente fugaz, como muchas veces antes había cruzado, sin embargo esta vez su cuerpo actuó antes de desecharla.

Erza, por su parte, aunque algo sonrojada, sonreía victoriosa luego de sentarse en su silla para fingir revisar exámenes y no prestar atención a los susurros que se habían levantado luego de lo que había dicho.

 _«¿¡Por qué demonios hice eso!?»_ Se regañó a sí misma.

― **Profesora Scarlet** ―escuchó la voz detrás de ella y antes de que pudiese reaccionar la silla giró y dos brazos la aprisionaron a cada lado del respaldar―. **Ya tendremos tiempo de hablar en el almuerzo** ―antes de que ella pudiese responder los labios de Jellal tomaron los suyos, el salón rompía en gritos de _"¡Ya era hora!"_ , risas y silbidos y su boca se llenó del sabor del pudín de fresa y chocolate que él se había atrevido a robarle.

Erza sintió que el mundo se había detenido.

 _La venganza es dulce, había dicho ella en la mañana y ese beso lo comprobaba._

Cuando volvió en sí, él estaba en la puerta.

― **Y tengo otra cosa que decirte** ―apenas y lo escuchó, atontada como estaba por ese beso inesperado―, **pero eso es mejor hablarlo en** _ **nuestra**_ **casa,** _ **Scarlet**_ **...**

Erza nunca se había sentido tan apenada y liberada en su vida.

 _Por eso sonreía a pesar de todas las bromas que le gastaban._

Para el medio día la mitad del colegio lo sabía, los que aún no lo creían lo terminaron creyendo cuando a la hora del almuerzo Jellal se sentó al lado de ella, colocó dos pudines de fresa con chocolate en la bandeja de la profesora Scarlet y le besó la mejilla haciéndola sonreír con ambas cosas.

Una sonrisa boba de enamorada.

 _Igual a la de él._

Y para los que aún eran incrédulos, hubo una prueba más.

 _...Una sortija en un dedo de la profesora al día siguiente..._

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **¿Reviews?**

 **Sus reviews motivan a los fickers a escribir**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Rincón De La Escritora En Proceso** **:**

Espero les haya gustado. :D Ya saben, me gusta el fluff como una pizca de limón... 7v7)r son unos pillos... xD Por cierto, estas venganzas son dulces, pero es mejor vivir la vida sin venganzas. NwN/

Paz y amor para todos. Gracias por comentar.

* * *

 **Agradecimientos** :

A los adorables reviewistas con cuenta os contesto por PM:

 **Stormy Night Of Rain**

 **Azulmitla**

 **Bluewater14**

 **Akane Scarlet**

 **Zerokyo**

 **Hati Chan**

 **KisaYunna**

 **Ryuketsu No Hana**

A los adorables reviewistas sin cuenta os contesto por acá:

 **Guest** : Estuve tentada a dejar de escribir fics, pero la OTP me puede más. xD Por el momento seguiré, tal vez luego pueda dejarlo, aunque es algo que ya forma parte de mí. NwN Me hace feliz que sigan disfrutando del fluff a pesar del exceso que doy xDDD ¡Sí! Amé a Minerva por eso, y espero que pronto hay más Jerza. *w* Crucemos todo lo _cruzable_. Mil gracias por leer. Mil gracias por comentar. Besos. NwN/

 **INAFI** : Gracias por la propuesta y por la invitación, aunque no me siento al nivel de algo así. Xd Por cierto, busqué su página pero no apareció. :O

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Mil gracias por leer.**

 **¡Adieu!**

 **.o./**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**


	3. ¿V o R?

**.**

* * *

 **.**

Tenía antojo de shoujo escolar bien dulzón y bobito, así que junté los clichés, giré la ruleta y cayó un juego de verdad o reto. **xD** Espero les guste, y agradeceré de corazón que dejen reviews con su opinión. **NwN/**

* * *

 **Disclaimer** **:** Fairy Tail ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Pertenecen a Hiro Mashima.

* * *

 **Referencias De Lectura** :

Narración.

 _«Pensamientos»_

 **Diálogo.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Sorteo Tres**

 **¿V o R?**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Esa tarde de primavera llegaba a su fin, mas no así el juego.

 _Y no terminaría si seguían empatando._

La ventaja era que las clases ya habían terminado y los deberes en el consejo de estudiantes estaban casi completos, solo faltaba que el profesor Gildarts llegara con la última lista de clubes inscritos para el nuevo semestre después de las vacaciones de primavera para por fin poder irse a sus casas; y por eso, mientras esperaban, Mirajane la _retó_ a jugar.

 _Y ella nunca podía decirle que no a un reto._

― **Verdad** ―escogió la albina sin preocupación alguna, tal vez con otras personas tendría problema de contar muchas cosas de ella, pero Erza había sido su rival y ahora amiga desde hacía mucho tiempo y conocía casi todo de ella.

 _Ventajas de una amistad que empezó con una rivalidad infantil._

― **¿Cierto o falso que fuiste tú quién llenó mi bolso de piedras cuando estábamos en el jardín de niños?** ―con el ceño fruncido interrogó la pelirroja.

― **Ara** ―la otra joven rió―, **Er Chan, ¿acaso has esperado todos estos años para preguntarme sobre eso? Lo hubiese admitido aún sin jugar a esto** ―la pelirroja negó indignada, recordaba cuanto le había costado cargar con esa mochila durante todo el paseo al campo que hicieron en la clase, solo para darse cuenta luego que estaba llena de piedras y sus cuadernos todos llenos de barro.

― **Eres demoniaca, Mira...**

― **Bueno, generalmente me dicen que soy un ángel** ―sonrió con falsa dulzura.

― **Un ángel caído, eso sí** ―Erza inhaló profundo―. **Al menos ya sé que fuiste tú...**

― **Y la verdad a mí me hizo libre, así que te lo agradezco, Er Chan** ―soportó la mirada cargada de enojo de la presidenta estudiantil y preguntó―: **¿Verdad o reto?**

― **Ummm...** ―la joven pelirroja se llevó una mano a la barbilla, en todas las anteriores había elegido reto, y ya le había tocado bailar, cantar, imitar a varios animales e incluso ahora tenía un bigote hecho con un marcador rojo, algo que aún tenía que pensar cómo iba a quitarse ya que la demoniaca de Mirajane se lo había hecho con un marcador de tinta permanente.

 _De verdad que su dulce sonrisa engañaba._

Al principio había pensado que era una suerte que los retos no pudiesen ser cosas que requiriesen salir del salón del consejo de estudiantes ni ser grabadas, pero al final Mira era Mira, y ella se las arreglaba muy bien para pensar en maldades.

 _Mejor cambiaba en esta._

― **Verdad** ―dijo para sorpresa de la albina, una sorpresa que duró solo unos segundos ya que al momento los ojos azules que le quitaban el sueño al nieto del director Makarov brillaron en maldad―. **No, n-no... ¡Reto!** ―trató de corregir su error, Mirajane había pensado en una maldad grande.

― **No, no, no** ―negó Mirajane con el dedo y una sutil sonrisa―, **ya dijiste verdad...**

― **¡Pero cambié de opinión!**

― **Y eso no se vale** ―sentenció con un pequeño golpe en la mesa que las separaba―. **¿O acaso la gran** _ **Titania**_ **tiene miedo a la verdad? ¿Qué oscuro secreto esconde la respetada presidenta estudiantil?**

― **¡Claro que no tengo miedo a la verdad! ¡Y no oculto ningún oscuro secreto!** ―golpeó con fuerza la mesa―. **¡Solo pregunta y verás!**

― **Bien, como** _ **tú**_ **digas, Er Chan...** ―Mira se llevó las manos al regazo y ladeó la cabeza―. **¿A ti,** _ **románticamente**_ **hablando** ―hizo hincapié en esa parte―, **te gusta Jellal Fernandes?**

La cara de Erza se volvió del color de su cabello.

 _Un color que ella sabía muy bien que al mencionado le gustaba mucho._

― **Y-yo, yo...** ―tartamudeó, sus manos sujetando de manera nerviosa el borde de la falda negra de su uniforme, y verla así no era para nada normal, y realmente no se ocupaba más que esa actitud para saber la respuesta de esa pregunta, pero Mirajane Strauss era de la clase de personas que preferían tener información totalmente clara.

― **¿Entonces?** ―la presionó con su dulce sonrisa.

― **Yo... yo... ¡Tú ya lo sabes...!** ―dijo mirando hacia la ventana de cortinas abiertas en donde se observaba que el sol empezaba a ocultarse.

― **Puedo que lo sepa, pero quiero confirmación** ―negó ella―. **Siempre que te pregunto sobre eso tú me dices que claro que te gusta como persona, que es un gran ser humano y que es tu mejor amigo, pero nunca mencionas más que esa amistad, y, ara, ara... por eso pregunto ahora específicamente en términos románticos...**

Erza estrujó con fuerza la tela de su falda entre sus dedos.

 _¡Maldita sea, la había atrapado!_

― **Ya entiendo** ―Mira soltó un largo suspiro―, **si no quieres contestar, no lo hagas** ―Erza sintió un pequeño alivio al escucharla―, **solo significaría que yo gané este juego** ―y entonces el pequeño alivio que sintió se desvaneció.

 _¡Maldita sea, de verdad la tenía atrapada!_

― **¡Bien, sí!** ―respondió la presidenta con el ceño fruncido, no iba a dejarla la victoria tan fácil.

 _Pero Mirajane era bastante sádica cuando estaba aburrida._

― **¿Sí qué? ¿Sí te gusta Jellal románticamente hablando o sí decides perder el juego?**

Erza la volteó a ver con una de sus miradas asesinas, pero la albina ni se inmutó. Cuando se trataba de ese tipo de cosas del corazón ella se volvía inmune a todo.

― **¡Sí, me gusta Jellal!**

― **¿Románticamente hablando?**

― **¡Qué sí! ¡Desde hace mucho tiempo! ¡Demonios!** ―golpeó el escritorio con la fuerza de toda la vergüenza que le llenaba el rostro, por lo que su mano quedó adolorida―. **¿¡Feliz!?**

― **Bastante** ―asintió emocionada―, **de verdad que una cosa es casi tenerlo seguro y otra confirmarlo** ―aplaudió con emoción y Erza sintió un escalofrío.

― **¿No estarás pensando en meterte en esto, verdad?**

― **No sé a qué te refieres...** ―respondió fingiendo desconcierto.

― **¡Claro que lo sabes!** ―Erza la señaló amenazante―. **Te crees una especie de cupido y entre que te gusta juntar parejas y torturar personas, vuelves todo tu entretención. No quiero que intentes eso conmigo ni con... ni con...**

― **¿Jellal?** ―terminó por ella al verla ponerse roja de nuevo, de verdad que su amiga estaba locamente enamorada y ciertamente estaba segura que el apuesto chico de cabello azul reciprocaba esos sentimientos, de verdad se notaba a leguas que Jellal Fernandes era capaz de besar el suelo que su amiga pisaba.

 _Lo que era bueno, muy bueno._

Lo único malo es que ambos, a pesar de ser promedios alto en los estudios, y excelentes en deportes y en otras tantas cosas, en las cosas del corazón eran lentos para actuar, además de que tenían un corazón muy noble que; estaba más que segura, los hacía pensar que confesar sus sentimientos por el otro sería cargar su amistad con peso innecesario.

 _¡Qué complicada se hacían la vida!_

― **¡Sí,** _ **él**_ **!** ―Erza ni siquiera podía pronunciar de nuevo su nombre, era la primera vez que admitía eso en voz alta y sentía que el mundo había escuchado su más grande secreto.

 _Aunque la verdad para casi nadie era un secreto, realmente._

― **¿Ara, estás segura? Yo podría ser de mucha ayuda.**

― **Pues no creo** ―la señaló con el dedo de nuevo―, **y principalmente... ¡No quiero! Y ya no quiero hablar más del tema, escoge ¿verdad o reto?** ―preguntó para dejar el tema de sus sentimientos por su mejor amigo zanjado.

― **¿Entonces no puedo ayudarte?**

― **¡No! Y escoge ¿verdad o reto?**

― **Entonces no** _ **te**_ _ **ayudaré.**_

― **Bien** ―Erza supo que Mirajane lo dijo con sinceridad, pero algo en la forma en que lo dijo la ponía nerviosa, la pelirroja decidió que cuando la albina escogiese verdad le sacaría el significado real de esa respuesta que le acababa de dar, sonrió con suficiencia y volvió a preguntar―. **¿Verdad o reto?**

Mirajane se le quedó viendo con desconfianza al ver sonreír a la temible presidenta de pronto, y entonces respondió:

― **Reto.**

― **¿Reto?** ―Erza alzó la ceja, era la primera vez que la albina lo escogía, y se suponía que debía escoger verdad como todas las otras veces.

 _«¿Sabrá lo que le iba a preguntar?»_ se cuestionó Erza así misma, la sonrisa traviesa en Mirajane le contestó esa pregunta _«¡De verdad es un demonio!»_

― **Así es,** _ **reto**_ **...** ―sonrió con suficiencia, a sabiendas que su amiga era pésima para imponer los retos no le importó evitar la verdad.

― **Demonios...** ―susurró por lo bajo la pelirroja, pensó que la tenía contra el filo de su espada pero esa mujer la había esquivado con una buena finta.

― **¿Y entonces...?**

― **Te reto a...** ―Erza miró a todos lados, la verdad no sabía que ponerle, Mirajane no era alguien que se avergonzase por hacer tonterías enfrente de sus conocidos, además ella era buena bailando y aún más cantando, y en cuanto a actuar; bueno, ese era uno de sus mejores talentos, prueba era que la mayoría la creía un ángel lleno de bondad y claro que no lo era.

 _Por supuesto que no._

 _«¿A que la reto?»_ Se cruzó de brazos bajo el pecho observando cada cosa en el aula, la sonrisa empalagosa y maligna de Mira le indicaba lo poco que temía su reto y lo mucho que disfrutaba enojándola y eso solo la frustraba más y la llenaba de un sentimiento de venganza, justo como cuando eran más pequeñas y más rivales que amigas.

 _¡Y entonces lo vio!_

Con una sonrisa contenida, Erza tomó uno de los papeles en la mesa, y, junto con un bolígrafo, lo colocó enfrente de Mirajane.

― **Te reto a que te inscribas como la pareja de Laxus para el** _ **"Baile de Primavera"**_ **para ser la Reina y Rey del baile** ―saboreó el momento en que la cara de Mira pasó de satisfacción a pánico.

― **¿¡Q-qué!? ¡No! ¡Los retos no valen fuera del salón!**

― **Lo sé** ―sonrió maliciosa―, **pero la hoja de inscripción está aquí** ―le dio dos toquecitos a la susodicha hoja con el dedo.

― **Igual no me puedes obligar a participar, simplemente no me presentaré** ―replicó.

― **No lo hagas** ―Erza alzó los hombros―, **pero cuando mañana pegue esta hoja en el pizarrón oficial, sus nombres estarán ahí, y escritos por ti... ¿Me pregunto qué rumores correrán cuando vean eso?** ―las mejillas de Mirajane enrojecieron.

 _Una cosa era escuchar los rumores de amoríos, y otra, ser quien los protagonizaba._

― **No digas tonterías...**

― **Tonterías o no** ―casi ríe al ver la cara de su amiga, por muy cupido que fuese, cuando se trataba de ella prefería no enfrentar las cosas que sentía―, **no seré yo quien las diga, será quienes vean la hoja de inscripción, y aún más cuando al final no se presenten. ¿Qué crees que piense Laxus? Seguro que piensa que te acobardaste como un conejillo y no se lo pediste o que eres una tontuela enamorada como sus otras admiradoras...**

― **Natsu y Gray tienen razón** ―dijo Mirajane con mejillas infladas― **¡Eres un monstruo!** ―dijo mientras escribía los nombres en el papel, Erza tenía razón, Laxus la tomaría por cobarde o admiradora tontuela, y estaba segura que con su sonrisa engreída se lo echaría en cara.

Odiaba que le hiciera eso.

 _Pero odiaba más que le gustara ver esa sonrisa engreída._

Erza rió tanto al verla tan nerviosa que se sujetó el estómago y casi cae de la silla.

 _¡La había atrapado ella también!_

― **Ya verás cómo me salvo de esto...** ―le dijo mientras le devolvía la hoja con los nombres de ellos dos, Erza, en un acto vengativo más, dibujó un pequeño corazón junto a los nombres.

― **¡Eso ya es crueldad!**

― **Un demonio sádico quejándose de crueldad** ―Erza restó importancia con un gesto de la mano―. **En fin, es tu turno, ¿a menos que quieras terminar esto ya?**

― **De eso nada** ―la Mira combativa que recordaba de su época de infancia se hizo presente―, **es tu turno de decidir... ¿Verdad o...?** ―la joven se detuvo un momento y observó fuera del salón y una sonrisa se abrió paso con lentitud en sus labios.

― **¿Mira?**

― **Espera...** ―le indicó con la palma abierta―, **espera un poco más...**

― **¿Qué estás viendo?**

― **Listo... ¿verdad o reto?**

― **Eres rara** ―bufó Erza―, **pero, escojo verd-**

― **El profesor Gildarts les envía esto** ―la voz que la interrumpió la hizo sentir escalofríos, tal vez más que el brillo maligno en los ojos de la albina.

― **¡Jellal!** ―saludó Mirajane bastante efusivamente―. **Vaya que el profesor Gildarts ha sido perezoso como para mandarte aquí** ―miró a Erza con su sonrisa más dulce―, **a** _ **este**_ **salón...**

Jellal no entendió pero Erza comenzó a sudar frío.

― **Oh, ¿dijiste verdad, cierto, Er chan?**

 _«¿¡No se atreverá, verdad!?»_ Se cuestionó a sí misma, ahora Jellal estaba _dentro_ del salón y podía escuchar cualquier verdad que Mira le preguntase.

Y ella estaba segura de que la albina querría vengarse de lo que acababa de hacerle.

 _«¡Maldición! ¡Maldición! ¡Tengo que hacer algo!»_

― **Omh... gracias** ―tensa como un robot, la presidenta tomó la hoja de las manos del apuesto chico que las miraba sin entender que sucedían, y como un bombillo desvaneciendo las sombras de una habitación, una idea le llegó a la mente desvaneciendo sus preocupaciones―. **Ya puedes irte, ¿hoy tienes club de astronomía, cierto? Espero no llegues tarde, ve, ve y muchas gracias...** ―nada sutil fue la forma en que lo echó y su cara ganó color al escuchar la risita mal contenida de Mirajane.

― **¿Estás bien, Erza? ¿Acaso... estás molesta conmigo o algo?** ―Jellal la miró con esos atrayentes ojos avellana que le sacaban suspiros llenos de preocupación y ella se sintió culpable.

― **Es-estoy bien... solo qué** ―carraspeó y trató de recomponerse―, **no quiero que llegues tarde, eres el presidente del club. ¡No es bueno dar tal ejemplo!**

― **Oh, así que es por eso, estás preocupada por mí** ―el chico le sonrió divertido y Erza sintió mariposas en el estómago al ver el hoyuelo en su mejilla y sentir la mano que le colocaba en el hombro, un gesto de apoyo muy normal entre ellos―. **Pero no tienes por qué, dejé a alguien a cargo mientras tanto.**

― **Q-que bien...** ―sin poder evitarlo le devolvió la sonrisa, pero luego negó para sí―, **pero aún así, deberías ir... pronto...** _ **pronto como ya**_ **...** ―soltó con rapidez y Jellal le colocó una mano en la frente.

― **¿De verdad estás bien? Estás algo roja** ―Erza se sintió más abochornada.

― **Ara, hablando de verdad** ―interrumpió Mirajane el suplicio de su amiga―, **creo que dijiste** _ **verdad**_ **, Er Chan...**

Erza sintió que los nervios subían de su estómago a su boca.

― **Je-Jellal, se te hace muy tarde...** ―quitó la mano de él de su frente e intentó echarlo otra vez.

― **Entonces mi pregunta será...** ―continuó Mirajane llena de maldad, algo que Erza no podía dejar terminar.

― **¡Dije reto!** ―gritó, extrañando por completo al joven de cabello azul―. **¡Reto! ¡R-E-T-O!** ―deletreó, no se le iba a confesar a Jellal solo por capricho de la albina y un tonto juego de verdad o reto.

― **Ara...** ―Mira se llevó el dedo a la mejilla de manera inocente―. **Yo juré que dijiste** _ **verdad**_ **...**

― **¡Dije reto!** ―la pelirroja golpeó la mesa y Jellal se rascó detrás de la nuca totalmente confuso, fuese la pelea que esas dos se tenían, él de seguro estaba estorbando.

― **Yo, me retiro...** ―dijo aún extrañado el joven del club de astronomía, a pesar del sentimiento de culpa, la presidenta suspiro de alivio.

Ya luego le explicaría.

 _O al menos parte de lo que estaba sucediendo._

Lo importante era que Jellal estaba por salir del salón.

― **Te reto a que hagas que Jellal te dé un beso...**

Las palabras que acababa de soltar Mirajane las escuchó como si las hubiese dicho con un filtro de sonido de velocidad ralentizada, alargadas, profundas, directas de los abismos del infierno en donde seguro Mirajane Sitri Strauss gobernaba con su sonrisa dulce y látigo venenoso.

 _Sádica._

Erza observó a Jellal por puro reflejo y él la observó también en completo estado de confusión.

 _«¡Oh, por favor que sea una pesadilla! ¡Que sea una pesadilla! ¡Que despierte ya! ¡Quiero despertar ya!»_

Erza cerró los ojos con esa plegaria en mente, estaba segura que en ese momento despertaría con la alarma de su móvil o con la voz de su mamá tras la puerta de su habitación.

― **¿Esto es una broma?** ―la voz de Jellal le sonó muy real para ser una pesadilla.

― **No** ―respondió Mirajane divertida―, **Er Chan y yo jugábamos** _ **"¿Verdad o Reto?".**_

― **Así que un juego... ¿Y debo besarla a ella por un juego?** ―a Erza le pareció que la voz de Jellal sonaba algo decepcionada y se preguntó si estaría decepcionado de ella, o sí el pensar en darle un beso era tan poco atrayente para él.

― **Si es que quiere una oportunidad para ganar** ―le respondió Mirajane y Jellal soltó un bufido.

Erza sintió su corazón contraerse dolorosamente.

 _Eso estaba siendo peor que un rechazo directo._

Escuchó los pasos de Jellal y supo que debía decirle algo antes de que se fuese si quería, por lo menos, preservar su amistad.

― **¡Jellal!** ―abrió los ojos al llamarlo, pero entonces observó el rostro de Jellal en frente de ella y luego un sutil roce en su mejilla.

― **Listo...** ―le dijo él con una sonrisa gentil y con lo que a Erza, en su incredulidad, le pareció un adorable sonrojo―, **espero que no pierdas** ―su mejor amigo y amor platónico tomó un mechón del fleco que usualmente cubría uno de sus ojos y se lo jaló con cariño para luego salir del salón estudiantil―, _**mi Scarlet**_ **...**

 _Ahora imaginaba que era un sueño y no una pesadilla._

Se llevó la mano al lugar en donde Jellal la había besado.

 _«¡Me besó!»_

Bueno, en la mejilla, pero igual ella lo celebraba internamente.

― **Ara~ debí especificar qué tipo de beso...** ―se lamentó Mirajane, pero en realidad estaba jubilosa por haber presenciado ese momento.

 _Sus habilidades de cupido no hacían más que mejorar cada día._

Por suerte para el mundo, Mirajane usaba sus poderes para el bien.

 _O eso se decía a sí misma._

Y por cierto, Erza parecía que estaba en otro mundo, uno lleno de dulces y nubes rosas.

Sonrió sinceramente.

 _...Su mejor amiga y antigua rival se merecía vivir la dulzura de la primavera..._

 **.**

 **] J & E [**

 **.**

La luna ya reinaba por completo el cielo.

 _Por eso no entendía que hacía él ahí._

Trató de controlar su corazón.

― **Por un momento creí que te quedarías a dormir aquí** ―le dijo él apenas la vio, levantándose del suelo junto a los casilleros y quitándose los audífonos de los oídos.

Erza trató de no pensar en lo alto y guapo que era Jellal, de verdad que trató.

 _Pero tenía ojos para ver, y era imposible no notarlo._

― **Mira y yo terminamos lo que teníamos que hacer, pero yo me quedé adelantando parte del festival escolar ¿y tú qué haces aquí aún? Se supone que tu club terminó hace una hora** ―preguntó mientras tomaba los zapatos de su casillero, se los cambiaba y guardaba los que solo se usaban dentro del colegio.

― **Así fue, pero me quedé un rato más, hasta que llegó el guardia nocturno y me echó** ―soltó un suspiro de falsa decepción―, **y cómo vi que la luz de la ventana del salón del consejo estudiantil seguía encendida, decidí esperar a que el guardia las echara a ustedes también, aunque por lo visto Mira ya se fue.**

― **Así es, y sí, el guardia me echó también** ―infló las mejillas, se colocó la mochila y se encaminó junto a Jellal a la puerta―. **¿Fue una buena noche de observación?** ―preguntó una vez fuera de la escuela, respirando el fresco aire nocturno.

Jellal miró hacia el cielo estrellado.

― **Hoy ha sido un día bastante despejado** ―le respondió, aunque él se refería a algo más que las nubes, la situación del beso le había despejado dudas que le impedían actuar desde hacía tiempo, la reacción que vio en Erza le daba esperanzas de ser correspondido.

 _Y de verdad quería hacer algo al respecto._

― **¿Sí? Entonces viste todo con claridad, eso es bueno.**

― _ **Mucho**_ ―bajó la mirada hacia ella―. **¿Y tú reto con Mira?** ―observó que las mejillas de ella se encendieron, más esperanzas para él―. **¿Quién ganó?**

― **Umm... sobre eso...** ―en una muy conocida muestra de nerviosismo, la joven que caminaba junto a él se llevó la mano a la nuca―, **lo dejamos en empate antes de que las cosas se salieran de control...**

Jellal rió.

― **Muy sabio de ambas. El mundo sufriría incontables guerras y penalidades si ustedes dos se salen de control.**

― **¡No te burles!** ―le dio un codazo suave.

― **¡Auch!** ―se quejó pero continuó divertido― **¿Al menos hiciste que Mirajane sudara?**

― **¡Lo hice!** ―le dijo triunfal, los nervios se le habían olvidado―. **¡Y te aseguro que mañana sudará más!**

― **Eso suena bien pero también da un poco de miedo** ―suspiró―, **querrá vengarse.**

― **Eso de seguro** ―se cruzó de brazos bajo el pecho―, **pero no me da miedo.**

― **Por supuesto que no te da miedo, a ti nada te da miedo** ―Jellal le dio un empujoncito con el hombro y Erza rió―, **pero te lo digo, Mira usará cualquier cosa para lograr su venganza** ―la presidenta se quedó pensativa y luego se mordió el labio inferior con preocupación.

― **Sobre eso...** ―Erza se silenció un momento mientras cruzaban hacia el parque a un costado del colegio, una vez del otro lado de la calle se detuvo y se volteó hacia él―, **tienes razón, y también te debo una disculpa** ―miró hacia el suelo y jugó nerviosa con las puntas de su cabello―, **te involucró hace un rato, lo siento.**

― **No tienes por qué disculparte.**

― **Claro que tengo** ―subió su mirada a él, su ceño fruncido en señal de terquedad―, **ella, bueno, ese reto de seguro te hizo sentir...** _ **incómodo**_ **... y tuviste que...** _ **ayudarme**_ **por obligación.**

― **Nunca he sentido que ayudarte sea una obligación. Después de todo somos amigos. ¿Cierto?**

― **Lo somos...** ―dijo Erza en un susurro, su corazón acelerado comenzaba a doler.

― **Y además no me hizo sentir** _ **incómodo**_ ―continuó él, ganándose una mirada de confusión de ella―, **más que todo, me hizo sentir** _ **ansioso**_ **...**

― **No entiendo...** ―Erza ladeó su cabeza, hebras de su cabello acariciaron su rostro y Jellal estiró su mano para retirarlos, acariciando con deleite la piel de sus suaves mejillas sonrojadas.

― **Yo...** ―carraspeó, deteniendo sus dedos sobre el lugar en que la había besado hacia un par de horas―, **he querido besarte... desde hace ya bastante tiempo...** ―vio la sorpresa en la cara de ella, y su corazón latió desbocado esperando su respuesta.

 _¿Se enojaría con él?_

 _¿Se ofendería?_

 _¿Se reiría?_

 _¿Acaso acababa de arruinar su amistad con ella?_

― **¿Así que... querías besarme en la mejilla desde hace tiempo?** ―dijo ella envalentonada luego de un largo silencio, Jellal frunció su ceño en confusión ya que pensó que había sido bastante claro en sus intenciones, pero luego divisó la diversión de ella en sus ojos color chocolate―. **¿O a qué tipo de beso te refieres?**

 _¿Acaso estaba coqueteando con él?_

 _¿Acaso ella estaba aceptando sus intenciones?_

Bueno, pues no quedaba más que averiguarlo.

Sonrió travieso.

― **Me refiero al tipo de beso que se dan en los libros románticos que tanto te gusta leer a escondidas, y claro** ―agregó ruborizado―, **la relación que esos protagonistas tienen, también** ―al tener la yema de sus dedos contra la mejilla de Erza, sintió como el calor aumentaba tras su declaración.

― **Y entonces...** ―Erza contuvo las ganas de lanzarse a abrazarlo―, **¿por qué no me besaste de esa manera en el salón del consejo?**

― **Porque no quería hacerlo por causa de un reto, quería hacerlo porque quería, y porque tú quisieras que te besara...** ―ella sonrió más y él casi, _casi_ , se sentía junto a las estrellas que tanto amaba observar.

 _Y esas estrellas se veían mejor reflejadas en los ojos de Erza._

― **¿Verdad o reto, Jellal?** ―dijo en ella en respuesta a su declaración.

― **¿Eh?**

― **Escoge, ¿verdad o reto?** ―Jellal alzó una ceja y decidió que era mejor seguirle la corriente.

― **Verdad...**

― **Yo... ¿te gusto de forma** _ **romántica**_ **?** ―él rió.

― **Pensé que eso ya estaba claro.**

― **Tal vez lo esté, pero quiero que respondas con claridad** ―frunció el ceño y presionó uno de sus dedos con fuerza contra el pecho del azulado―. **Contesta.**

― **Bien** ―soltó un suspiro―. **Sí, me gustas románticamente, y para ser aún más claro** ―la miró con decisión―, **estoy completamente enamorado de ti, Erza** _ **Scarlet**_ **...**

Erza ni siquiera se preocupó por la sonrisa tonta que se formó en su rostro al escucharlo.

― **Y supongo que es mi turno** ―Jellal la tomó de la mano, intentando calmar lo que sentía al verla tan feliz al escuchar sus sentimientos―, **¿verdad o reto?**

― **Verdad...** ―escogió.

― **¿Yo te gusto de manera romántica?** ―le devolvió la pregunta.

― **Mucho** ―respondió sincera, con cada palabra que se decían su corazón se sentía más ligero **―, y también estoy enamorada de ti, Jellal Fernandes...**

Lleno de felicidad al escucharla, el joven no pudo contenerse, y la besó.

La besó con gentileza, la besó con dulzura; y, con un pequeño deje de avidez, sus dedos se enredaron en el cabello escarlata de ella y la apegaron más a él, algo que ella agradeció pues si con el beso en la mejilla había quedado atontada, con ese beso que estaba compartiendo con él sus rodillas parecían querer ceder, así que se sujetó con su mano libre de la chaqueta negra del uniforme de él para evitar caer de forma vergonzosa al suelo.

 _Ambos volaban alto._

Demasiado cerca de las estrellas, como para arriesgarse a caer.

― **Sabes,** _ **Scarlet**_ **...** ―dijo Jellal con una gran sonrisa cuando se separó de ella para poder respirar, acariciando su mejilla acalorada con los nudillos―, **hay algo más que debo decirte...**

― **¿Qué?** ―preguntó con una sonrisa idéntica a la de él.

― **Que te vez bonita hasta con bigote...** ―Jellal rió cuando Erza se llevó las manos a la cara, recordando el bigote que Mirajane le había hecho con marcador permanente.

 _¡Cómo se le había olvidado quitárselo!_

― **¡Esa demonio!** ―reclamó furiosa, clamando venganza y retando a todo aquel que intentase calmar su ira.

Jellal reía divertido.

 _Al final él intentó ese reto de calmarla._

Lo intentó con un gran abrazo y más de esos besos salidos de libros de romance.

 _...Un reto que a ambos les encantó llevar a cabo..._

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **¿Reviews?**

 **Sus reviews motivan a escribir en medio de tantas responsabilidades de la vida adulta.**

 **QwQ**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Rincón De La Escritora En Proceso** **:**

Pues sí, el fluff, la miel, l´amour de un shoujo escolar en medio del diluvio que cae sobre mi casa. ¿Qué mejor que eso para calentar el corazoncito? 7v7)r Espero les haya gustado. Mira es una pilla... xD

* * *

 **Agradecimientos** :

Adorables reviewistas con cuenta os contesto por PM:

 **Erza PS**

 **Bluewater14**

 **Stormy Night Of Rain92**

 **Ryuketsu No Hana**

 **Hati Chan**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Mil gracias por leer.**

 **¡Adieu!**

 **.o./**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**


	4. Tragos

**.**

 **.**

¡Hola! **.o./** Este sorteo cubre un par de cosas que me habían pedido, ellos tomando y coqueteando es el resumen. **xD** Es pero les guste este nuevo sorteo en la ruleta. Mil gracias por su apoyo en los reviews. **NwN**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Disclaimer : **Fairy Tail ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Pertenecen a Hiro Mashima. Yo solo los uso para darles el amor que merecen.

* * *

 **Referencias De Lectura** :

Narración.

 _«Pensamientos»_

 **Diálogo.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Sorteo Cuatro**

 **Tragos**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Dos copas en la barra y un trago entre sus dedos.

 _Ese era todo el alcohol que había bebido en toda la noche._

Y era por eso que no podía culpar al alcohol de su indiscreción al mirarlo de arriba abajo cuando llegó a la fiesta de aniversario de la compañía por la cual se habían conocido, tampoco podía culpar al alcohol por la manera coqueta en que le sonrió y señaló la silla alta junto a ella, y mucho menos podía culpar al alcohol de como se lo comió con la mirada cuando él se quitó su abrigo y el saco, se sentó junto a ella, tomó el trago entre sus dedos y se lo bebió, dándole a cambio una de sus sonrisas secretas.

 _Sus sonrisas preferidas._

 **―Parece que la fiesta es un éxito de nuevo** ―le dijo luego de pedir al bartender dos tragos más de lo mismo.

 **―Si esta compañía sabe de algo, eso es de fiestas** ―respondió ella, tratando de dejar de mirar los labios un poco húmedos de alcohol del hombre a su lado.

 **―En eso tienes toda la razón** ―asintió él, agradeciendo con un gesto amable a la mesera que le dio los tragos con un exceso de gentileza y una sonrisa coqueta que la mujer de cabello escarlata no pudo evitar notar.

 _¿Y cómo culparla?_

Jellal Fernandes, un consultor externo de Fairy Tail que trabajaba directamente con ella, era un hombre sumamente apuesto que robaba miradas y suspiros a su paso, una mirada de sus intrigantes ojos avellanas ponía nerviosa a más de una, una de sus sonrisas ladeadas despertaba los más deliciosos pensamientos.

 _O al menos eso le pasaba a ella._

Nadie lo sabía, pero él era la razón de que ella rompiera con el chico con el que salía hacía más de medio año atrás, había tenido una buena relación con esa persona, pero siempre había sentido que faltaba algo, sentía que estuvo en esa relación por no querer estar sola, por no querer buscar más cuando sentía que todo estaba _"bien"_ y que todo era _"cómodo"_ con él, pero cuando conoció a Jellal, empezó a sentir que _"bien"_ y _"cómodo"_ no era suficiente para ella.

 _Y no debería ser suficiente para nadie._

Con Jellal se sentía libre de ser ella misma y no una persona que debía ser perfecta.

Podía discutir de las cosas más tontas y sin sentido hasta las más serias y profundas, con él se sentía como una niña sin responsabilidades, pero también como la persona independiente que ya era, sentía que podía lograr más de esos viejos sueños que había abandonado, se sentía apoyada, retada a ser mejor, tranquila, emocionada, y como ocurría últimamente cuando estaba con él o cuando por alguna razón sus cuerpos se tocaban se sentía nerviosa pero a la vez...

 **―¿Erza? ¿Me escuchas?** ―escuchó que la llamaban y parpadeó varias veces para centrarse―. **¿Estás bien?** ―él colocó dos de sus dedos en su cuello y solo ese toque aceleró su pulso, lo que era malo para ella porque precisamente eso era lo que él estaba revisando―. **¿Cuánto has tomado?**

 **―Y-yo...** ―ella movió la cabeza de un lado a otro―, **estoy bien, solo... te estaba escuchando, solo que estaba pensando en la reunión que tenemos la otra semana...** ―intentó justificarse, pero sabía que no había sonado nada convincente para él―. **Mejor dime** ―carraspeó e intentó sonar casual―, **¿por qué llegaste tan tarde?**

Él rió y se bebió el segundo trago.

 **―¿Qué es tan gracioso?** ―le miró con el ceño fruncido, algo que era difícil para ella de hacer pues escuchar su risa le gustaba mucho.

 **―Nada, nada...** ―le respondió, el hoyuelo en su mejilla se mostraba burlón y eso era que justo él le estaba contando el por qué llegó tarde, dejando más que obvio que de verdad ella no le estaba prestando atención hacia un momento―. **Ten, esto lo pedí para ti** ―colocó una copa llena de líquido rojo―, **aunque ya no estoy muy seguro de que debas tomarla** ―alzó una ceja y Erza se sonrojó.

 **―Ya te dije que no he tomado mucho** ―contestó con las mejillas infladas a la vez que tomaba la copa―. **¿Qué es esto?**

 **―Pruébalo.**

 **―Umm...** ―tomó un sorbo y sonrió encantada, haciendo a su compañero sonreír de la manera en que la hacía sentir especial―. **¡Sabe a fresa!**

 **―Sabía que te gustaría, es una _mimosa_ de fresa** ―declaró con cierto orgullo en la voz―, **soy excelente adivinando.**

 **―Si tiene fresas es fijo que me gustará** ―le sacó la lengua―, **no es como si estuvieses haciendo una gran adivinación.**

 **―¿A no?** ―soltó en su voz de falsa ofensa.

 **―No** ―respondió ella contundente.

 **―¿Y que sería una gran adivinación?** ― con una sonrisa retadora colocó el codo contra la madera de la barra y descansó la mejilla que no tenía el misterioso tatuaje en su puño cerrado, sin saber que esa posición solo ponía más nerviosa a la mujer junto a él.

Muy, muy nerviosa.

 _Y deseosa._

 **―Pues...** ―Erza tomó un largo sorbo de su bebida, por su mente solo pasaban escenas imaginarias de ellos dos besándose en alguna oscura y lujosa habitación de ese hotel que la empresa había alquilado para todos sus trabajadores, casi podía degustar el sabor del whisky que él había estado bebiendo en sus labios, casi podía escucharlo a él susurrar su nombre, o llamarla de esa manera que solo él hacía y que la volvía loca de deseo...

 **―¿ _Scarlet_?**

 **― _Sí_...** ―esa silaba le salió con un tono de voz más parecido a un gemido que a otra cosa, de inmediato su cara se puso roja de la vergüenza y apenas y tuvo el valor de mirar a Jellal a la cara, pero para su sorpresa él no la miraba con burla sino con preocupación.

 **―¿De verdad estás bien?**

 **―Yo... ummm...** ―tratando de controlarse, la joven pasó sus manos por la falda de su vestido negro, la suavidad de la tela contra sus palmas la ayudó a concentrarse, aunque recordar que se había comprado ese vestido para lucirlo ese día con esperanzas de llamar la atención y tal vez tentar un poco al hombre a su lado no ayudó a bajar la pena que sentía―. **Creo que me perdí otra vez pensando en el trabajo...** ―otra mala excusa que sabía él no había creído pero terminó aceptando para no incomodarla.

 **―Vaya, vaya, señorita Scarlet** ―Jellal extendió una mano y tomó un mechón de cabello que se había escapado del peinado semi recogido que se había hecho―, **pensar tanto en _trabajo_ le va a hacer mal... **―ella no pudo responder al sentir como él colocaba el mechón de cabello tras su oreja―. **Además, así me va a dejar muy fácil eso de adivinar.**

 **―¿Adivinar qué?** ―preguntó olvidándose del tema previo a su lapsus mental lujurioso.

 **―Adivinar lo que le gusta, o en este caso, lo que está pensando...** ―la miró fijamente a los ojos y se sintió tan expuesta que quitó la mirada.

 **―Tonterías...**

 **―¿Lo son?** ―su pregunta sonó tan sería que volvió a mirarlo, sus ojos avellana parecían hechos de miel y oro y vetas de esmeralda en ese momento, tal vez fuese por las luces bajas que se refractaban entre las copas y botellas en la barra, pero fuese lo que fuese, sintió unos deseos enormes de ahogarse en esos ojos.

 **―Lo... _son_...** ―a pesar de todo, su terquedad fue más fuerte que la atracción que sentía por esa mirada.

 **―Hagamos una prueba entonces** ―tomó la mano de Erza y ella apenas y pudo controlar su ritmo cardiaco―, **adivinaré lo que está pensando ahora...**

 **―Jellal, creo que tú eres el que está borracho...** ―Erza hizo lo mejor que pudo para no hacerle notar su nerviosismo, pero no era como que pudiese hacer mucho cuando ella tenía una de sus manos entre las cálidas de él.

 _Le gustaba mucho como se sentía._

 ** _―_ Quizá lo estoy** ―rió―, **pero aquí vamos, este es el juego, si adivino lo que piensas, me gano un premio, y si fallo, tú ganas un premio. ¿Hecho?**

 **―Que tontería...** ―puso los ojos en blanco pero igual preguntó interesada―. **¿Y qué premios?**

 **―Que cada quien decida lo que quiere de premio.**

 _«¿Cómo que me beses?»_ pensó de inmediato y se golpeó mentalmente.

 **―Es-eso me parece abusivo** ―dijo debido a su propio pensamiento.

 **―¿Abusivo?** ―Alzó una ceja y sonrió de lado―. **Solo sería abusivo si piensas pedir cosas abusivas** ―y con un tono de voz que le erizo los vellos de sus brazos agregó―: **¿Qué acaso estás pensando pedir como premio algo que cruce la línea de la moral, _Scarlet_?**

 _«¡Maldito adivino!»_ Respondió mentalmente, sintiendo su cara de nuevo ponerse roja.

 **―Y-yo... ¡NO!** ―negó contundente―. **Solo decía...**

 **―No es como que me esté quejando si es algo así lo que quieres pedir...** ―interrumpió la réplica de ella, recibiendo una mirada sorprendida de Erza y sonrojándose por ello.

Ambos estaban siendo demasiado obvios.

Los dos rieron.

 _Ambos querían lo mismo._

 **―Jellal...** ―Erza se puso de pie y jaló de su mano en la de él para que él también lo hiciese―, **¿has estado pensando en besarme todo este tiempo?**

 **―Eso no es justo...** ―el hombre de cabello azulado soltó un largo suspiro, llevó la mano de Erza que tenía sujeta en la suya hasta sus labios y la besó―, **se suponía que era yo quien debía adivinar.**

Erza mordió su labio inferior para controlar su emoción.

 **―¿Entonces adiviné?** ―preguntó de manera coqueta, esta vez sin sentir nada de pena por ello.

 **―Sí...** ―aceptó el su derrota sin ningún problema―. ¿ **Qué deseas como premio?**

 **―Que me digas desde hace cuánto has deseado hacerlo...** ―pidió totalmente seria y él decidió no reservarse más esa verdad.

 _Él había bebido esos tragos anteriormente para ganar valor esa noche._

 **―Bueno... no estoy seguro de la fecha** ―fingió pensar un rato antes de responder―. **¿Qué día exactamente nos conocimos?**

Erza rió mientras en su estómago la mimosa de fresa se convertía en miles de mariposas.

 **―¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?**

 **―Tenías novio** ―le recordó.

 **―Es verdad...** ―aceptó sintiéndose un poco tonta por haber olvidado eso―. **Pero ya no tengo.**

 **―No, no lo tienes...**

 **―¿Y entonces por qué no me has besado aún?**

 _La pregunta perfecta._

 **―Sabes...** ―Jellal acarició su mejilla con dulzura, continuó hasta su oreja y peinó las hebras de cabello que estaban sueltas, ella cerró los ojos para ahogarse en esa dulce caricia―, **esa es una buena pregunta...**

 **―¿Y por qué no la respondes?** ―Erza abrió los ojos y se permitió sumergirse sin ninguna reserva en los hermosos ojos de él.

 **―Porque prefiero hacer esto...** ―sin darle tiempo a entender, Jellal colocó una mano en su cintura, Erza dejó que una de las suyas acariciase la tela de su camisa blanca y se aposentase en su fuerte pecho y luego él tomó sus labios en un beso apasionado que fue mejor que cualquiera de los que había imaginado.

 _Mucho, mucho, mucho mejor._

Porque este si era real.

 _...Un beso que sabía a whisky, a licor de fresas y a algo muy dulce..._

 **.**

 **.**

 **¿Reviews?**

 **Sus reviews motivan a escribir en medio de tantas responsabilidades de la vida adulta.**

 **QwQ**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Rincón De La Escritora En Proceso : **

Este prompt me dio una doble idea, esta que era con más love y fluff y otra que era más centrado en PKdo con algo de fluff, ya saben una noche loca, una loca de copas... xD Creo que tendré que usar de nuevo este prompt. 7v7

¡Espero le haya gustado! :D

* * *

 **Agradecimientos** :

Adorables reviewistas con cuenta os contesto por PM:

 **Stormy Night Of Rain 92**

 **Hati Ch** **an**

 **Azultmitla**

 **KisaYunna**

 **Annia Scarlet**

 **Artemisa Neko Chan**

 **Ryuketsu No Hana**

Adorables reviewistas sin cuenta os contesto por acá:

 **Guest 1** : Ojalá esto pasase y nuestros bebés fuesen felices. QwQ Gracias por leer.

 **Guest 2** : Espero que hayas pasado esos exámenes. Sin duda el fluff se necesita en esos días. :D Gracias por leer y por tu comentario.

 **Brenda 0-7** : Me hace tan feliz encontrar más amantes del Jerza. *w* Es que bueno, solo saber que hay personas que entienden mi amor hacia ellos, me hace sentir que este esfuerzo de escribir vale la pena. QwQ Me alegra que te gustase, y espero te siga gustando Dulce Destino. Mil Gracias por leer. NwN

 **Carmen** : Siempre tan linda, Carmen. QwQ Te adoro por ser tan gentil conmigo y me hace feliz que sigas disfrutando mis historias. NwN Un beso y mil gracias.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Mil gracias por leer.**

 **¡Adieu!**

 **.o./**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**


End file.
